Batalla de Amor
by hipoastrid
Summary: Cuando Hipo se va a dar cuenta que el y Astrid son novios,llega a Berk Camicazi,que es muy parecida a Astrid,no solo se parecen en fisico sino que tambien las dos estan enamoradas de Hipo.Y las dos piensan pelear por Hipo y llamar su atencion y claro conquistar su corazon.AstridxHipoxCamicazi.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era un día tranquilo en Berk,los dragones ayudaban a los vikingos,y los pequeños dragones jugaban con los niños, todo era tranquilidad y paz, pero quién iba a pensar que iban a tener una visita inesperada ese dia?

En la fragua,estaba el vikingo más tímido,flaco,sacartico,amable,guapo y listo de todo Berk:

Hipo Horrenduck Haddock el tercero, el hijo del jefe,y el heroe de Berk por terminar la guerra con los dragones y vikingos de 300 años y al derrotar a la Muerte Roja.

Hipo estaba arreglando una hacha, con mucho cuidado y intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que esa hacha era de Astrid Hofferson,la chica más terca y dura, que era muy difícil de impresionar a un vikingo, pero él se enamoro de ella, y más cuando lo besó tres veces en los labios, había momentos en el que pensaba que ella lo amaba, ya que besarlo era de novios y ellos no lo eran o sí?

Hipo al estar tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acerco a el.

-Hipo-dijo una voz detrás de él haciendo que el se asustara.

-Astrid,hola Astrid y hola Astrid,a qué has venido?-dijo Hipo escondiendo el hacha ya que era una sospresa para ella.

-Tengo que tener algún motivo para venir a la fragua?-dijo ella cogiendole de la camisa.

-Bueno, es que es muy raro que alguien venga a la fragua sin tener ningún motivo-dijo él apartando las manos de ella de su camisa.

-Pasa algo?-dijo Astrid cogiendole de la camisa pero más fuerte.

-Bueno es que tengo que hacerte una pregunta, seguro que te vas a enfadar, y vas a quererme matar o algo asi-dijo Hipo muy nervioso.

-Dilo ya-dijo ella un poco impaciente.

-Astrid, tu y yo somos pa..r-dijo Hipo tartamudeando y antes de terminar la palabra se escuchó un grito.

-Barco a la vista-gritó un vikingo.

-Parece que tenemos visita, vamos a ver quien es y después terminamos con lo que me querias decir, aunque creo ya lo se, y mi respuesta sera muy clara,mi estupido Hipo-dijo Astrid guiñandole el ojo haciendo que el se sonroje y ella sonría más.

-Mejor que vayamos a ver quien es-dijo él intentando no ponerse nervioso y yendose al puerto siendo seguido por Astrid.

En el puerto todos estaban sosprendidos ya que no esperaban ninguna visita, y el barco era muy pequeño soló podían caber dos personas.

-Berk cuanto tiempo-dijo una voz saliendo del barco.

-Quien eres?-pregunto Estoico.

-Cuanto tiempo, Estoico, que tal esta tu humor? Sigues siendo el hombre cascarrabias?-dijo la chica misteriosa con un tono burlón y divertido, que fue conocido para los habitantes de Berk y más para Hipo yEstoico.

-Tu otra vez-dijo Estoico un poco enfadado.

-Camicazi?-dijo Hipo quedandose en frente de la chica.

-Hipo-dijo ella lanzandose encima del chico, haciendo que Astrid sintiera escalofrios.

-"Creo que esa tal Camicazi y yo no nos vamos a llevar muy bien"-dijo Astrid pensativa.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero que os guste esta historia, me apetecia hacer un AstridxHipoxCami, no se como me ha salido.**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.**

**No me pertenece nada todos los personajes pertenecen a Comó entrenar a tu dragón y a Dreamworks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Hipo te he echado tanto de menos-dijo Camicazi acercandose más a la cara del chico, pero fue parado por un hacha.

-Lo siento se me ha resbalado el hacha sin querer-dijo Astrid cogiendo a Hipo y abrazandolo por detrás.

-Y tu quien eres?-dijo Camicazi cogiendo a Hipo por un brazo.

-Soy Astrid Hofferson, la novia de Hipo-dijo Astrid cogiendole a Hipo del otro brazo mientras le lanzaba miradas desafiantes.

-Astrid,había oido a Hipo hablar de ti, todas buenas pero no creas que de mi vas a escuhar buenas cosas-dijo Camicazi mirandola desafiante-que te parezcas mucho a mi no sinmifica que me caigas bien.

Y eso era verdad Camicazi y Astrid eran muy parecidas, solo que Camicazi tenía el pelo suelto, pero quitando eso eran identicas,pero tenían una personalidad opuesta.

-Lo mismo digo, y ahora suelta a mi novio-dijo Astrid empujando a Camicazi lejos de Hipo.

-Eres su novia?Pobre Hipo menos mal que he llegado aquí para separar de un buey de hacha, el estaría mejor conmigo que contigo-dijo Camicazi acercandose a Hipo.

-Que acabas de decir, dimelo a la cara, o eres una galllina?-dijo Astrid burlandose de Camicazi-Hipo está mejor conmigo que con otra persona y más mejor que con un cerebro de mosquito como tu.

-Hipo es mío-dijo Camicazi abrazando a Hipo.

-Sueltalo-dijo Astrid intentando separar a Camicazi de Hipo

-Chicas parar ya-dijo Hipo intentando calmar a las dos rubias.

-A sido ella quien a empezado Hipo,yo solo te quería saludar y ella se ha puesto a molestarme-dijo Camicazi abrazando más a Hipo haciendo que el joven vikingo se sonrojara y que Astrid perdiera la paciencia y que los celos la dominarán.

-Alejate de el, el es mío solo mío, es de mi propiedad-dijo Astrid acercandose a Camicazi con el hacha con intención de atacar.

-Basta ya-dijo Estoico gritando cogiendo a las dos rubias-parar ya, mi hijo no pertence a nadie por ahora, y por favor Astrid intenta calmar tu ira, o quieres empezar una guerra entre Berk y los Bog-ladrones, Camicazi es la princesa y futura heredera de los Bog-ladrones.

-Esta bien lo intentare-dijo Astrid enfadada.

-Y tu princesita, mejor que no te metas con Astrid, ella tiene muy poca paciencia y procura no molestar a nadie, entendido?-dijo Estoico mirando enfadado a la princesa pirata.

-Si-dijo Camicazi aburrida.

-Bueno ahora,Camicazi como eres nuestra invitada, alguien te tendrá que enseñar el pueblo-dijo Estoico calmando su enfado.

-Hipo, quiero que sea Hipo-dijo Camicazi agarrando un brazo de Hipo

-"Juro que te acordaras de esta princesa"-dijo Astrid controlando su ira.

-Esta bien,Hipo acompaña a Camicazi y Astrid mejor que tú también les acompañes para que la princesa no cause problemas.

-Pero Estoico-dijo Camicazi quejandose

-No hay peros,Astrid os acompañara junto con Hipo o quieres que solo Astrid te acompañe -dijo Estoico

-Esta bien,dejare que ese Troll nos acompañe a Hipo y a mi-dijo Camicazi aceptando a regañadientes.

-Que me acabas de llamar?-dijo Astrid amenazandola con el hacha.

-Troll-dijo Camicazi burlandose de Astrid.

-Te vas a enterar-dijo Astrid apunto de atacar a la princesa.

-Chicas ya basta-dijo Hipo poniendose en medio y levantando un poco la voz.

-Hipo no te metas en esto-dijo Astrid empujando a Hipo.

-Me metere si quiero,ademas tu te estas comportando como una niña pequeña de 4 anos,asi que mejor que te comportes como eres-dijo Hipo con un poco de miedo.

-Esta bien, intentare no comportarme así pero..-dijo Astrid a regañadientes y acercandose a Hipo y susurrandole en el oido-si es que luego vas a darme un beso como agradecimiento-dijo eso con un susurro dulce en su oreja haciendo que Hipo se sonrojase totalmente y que la pricesa se pusiera celosa.

-Ya lo veré-dijo Hipo tartamudeando-bueno ahora es mejor que empezamos a ensenarte Berk,no Camicazi?-dijo Hipo aún nervioso.

-Si ,empezemos ya-dijo Cami agarrando a Hipo de un brazo y yendose a ver Berk , siendo seguidos por Astrid quien miraba a Cami con mirada asesina.

-"No pienso dejar que una princesa me quite a Hipo"-dijo Astrid pensando mientras seguía a los dos amigos.

Continuará...

**Espero que os guste, no me a gustado mucho como a quedado, lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Mientras Hipo enseñaba a Camicazi, Berk, la princesa se agarraba a su brazo haciendo que el se sonrojase y que Astrid la mirará con celos.

-Oye Hipo?-dijo Camicazi susurrandole en el oído.

-Que?-dijo Hipo muy nervioso por la cercanía de su amiga.

-Te han besado alguna vez?-pregunto Camicazi.

-Esto...-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Si, tres en los labios y uno en la mejilla por ahora-dijo Astrid cogiendo el otro brazo de Hipo.

-Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto Camicazi con celos y con una gran curiosidad.

-Bueno,es que yo fui, la que le beso-dijo Astrid con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu le robaste, su beso, pobre Hipo, como te has atrevido a besarle con tu aliento de buey-dijo Camicazi sacando su espada.

-Yo no tengo aliento de buey,además que pena que no puedas probar sus labios,están tan ricos-dijo Astrid guiñandole el ojo a Hipo haciendo que el se sonroje y preparando su hacha.

-Cuando me libre de ti,pienso probarlos y con mucho gusto-dijo la princesa mirando a Hipo,haciendo que el pobre se sonroje mas.

-Jamas te lo permitiré,solo yo puedo besarlo, y si lo intentaras, tenias que pasar primero por mi cadaver-dijo Astrid poniendose delante de Hipo,mientras amenazaba con el hacha a la princesa.

-Pues tendre que pasar por tu cadaver-dijo Camicazi apuntando con la espada a la guerrera.

-Chicas,parar ya,por qué no seguimos con lo nuestro Cami?-dijo Hipo con una voz muy dulce,haciendo que las dos chicas lo miraran y se sonrojaran.

-Esta bien-dijieron las dos.

-Son las tres en punto-dijo Hipo escondiendose debajo de una casa y solo cabian dos personas.

Camicazi y Astrid se miraron, con una mirada desafiante,solo una de ellas podia ponerse con Hipo,al lado de él, hasta que pasaran los regalitos de los dragones, en cambio el perdedor, tenía el peligro de recibir un regalito de dragón y ver como la otra estaba al lado del chico de sus sueños.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, las dos rubias empezaron a correr, Camicazi era más rápida pero Astrid era más fuerte.

Astrid empezó a empujar a Camicazi, para que se cayera.

-Hey,eso no vale-dijo Camicazi enfadada, porque la guerrera la había empujado.

-Lo siento no te había visto-dijo Astrid burlandose y contenta por pensar que podía ganar y estar con su chico-Jajaja,ayy-dijo ella gritando al caerse al suelo por tropezarse.

-Jaja, eso te pasa por ser patosa-dijo Camicazi llegando al lado de Hipo, haciendo que Astrid maldiciera su mala suerte.

Después de que pasaron los regalitos, Hipo fue a ayudar a Astrid.

-Astrid, estas bien?-pregunto Hipo con una voz divertida.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Astrid levantandose y pegandole en el hombro a Hipo.

-A que ha venido eso?-dijo Hipo un poco enfadado.

-Eso, por reirte-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Siempre va a ser así..-dijo Hipo sin poder terminar la palabra ya que Astrid lo había besado.

Cuando terminaron.

-Podría aconstrumbrarme -dijo él mirandola con esa sonrisa tonta que tenía.

-Eso no vale-dijo Camicazi celosa,acercandose a Hipo y besandolo en los labios.

-Esto,no te lo perdono-dijo Astrid apunto de atacar a la princesa.

Pero derrepente sonaron,unos ruidos como un dragón hambriento, eran las tripas de las dos chicas.

-Bueno, por que no vamos a comer?-preguntó Hipo con una sonrisa divertida.

-No te rías, no tiene nada de gracioso-dijieron las dos sonrojadas.

Y así empezaron a caminar hacía el gran salón,para ir a comer.

CONTINUARÁ...

**lo siento mucho por las faltas de ortografía, espero que os guste este capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo3

Cuando llegaron al gran salón se encontraron con Patan,Patapez,Brutilda,Brutacio y Hipo se sentó al lado de Patapez y las dos chicas miraron y había un sitio al lado de Hipo y otro al lado de Patan.

Astrid y Camicazi se empezaron a empujar, Astrid empujó a Camicazi otra vez haciendo que ella se quejara.

-Lo siento pero esta vez, gano yo-dijo Astrid sonriendo y como estaba tan segura que iba a ganar, no miro que Brutacio había tirado un hueso al suelo y por segunda vez se cayo.

-Maldita sea-dijo ella maldiciendo su suerte.

-No tengo la culpa,que seas tan distraida-dijo Camicazi contenta mientras se ponía al lado de Hipo.

-Es que mira, de no mirar-dijo Brutacio antes de ser golpeado por Astrid en la cabeza con el hueso.

-Maldito Brutacio, todo por tu culpa,estaba apunto de ganar y tu-dijo Astrid pegandolo con más fuerza.

-Dejamelo a mi-dijo Brutilda ahora pegando a su hermano.

-Luego me las pagareis-dijo Brutacio enfadado.

-Pues te aseguro que usare el hacha-dijo Astrid amenazandolo.

-Astrid, sientate, a mi lado-dijo Patan intentando coquetear con Astrid.

En cambio Astrid, se acerco a Patapez.

-`Patapez me puedes cambiar de sitio-dijo ella intentando calmar sus celos al ver a Cami hablar tan animadamente con su novio.

-Pero no quiero ponerme al lado de Patan-dijo Patapez quejandose.

-Patapez, o te pones al lado de Patan, o te veras con mi hacha-dijo Astrid amenazando a Patapez.

-El sitio es tuyo, yo ya me iba al lado de Patan-dijo Patapez asustado yendose al lado de Patan.

-Astrid, tu no cambiaras-dijo Hipo un poco enfadado.

-Pues, parece que a ti te gusta que sea a si no?-dijo Astrid sonriendole haciendo que Hipo se pusiera como un pesadilla monstruosa ardiendo.

-Hey, yo estaba hablando primero con Hipo-dijo Camicazi abrazando por detras a Hipo y apoyando su cabeza en el cuello.

-Sueltalo, ahora-dijo Astrid agarrando su hacha.

-No,estamos muy comodos,no?Hipo-dijo ella besando en la mejilla,haciendo que Hipo se sonrojase.

-Bueno..algo si que esta comodo-dijo Hipo sonrojado

-Lo ves?-dijo Camicazi sonriendo.

-Pero, le gusta estar más conmigo que contigo-dijo Astrid con unos grandes celos.

Astrid estaba apunto de atacar a Cami,pero derrepente sonaron las tripas de Astrid,quien todavía no había comido nada.

-Camicazi,despues de comer, te voy a presentar a mi mejor amigo, que te parece?-dijo Hipo contento.

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Camicazi contenta.

Continuará...

**Desdentado y Cami se conoceran en el proximo capítulo, como se llevaran?Bien o mal?**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía y que os guste este capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo4

Despues de comer.

Los siete adolestentes fueron a la academia donde estaban, todos los dragones.

-Esto es la academia de dragones,aquí es donde entrenamos-explico Hipo a Camicazi.

-Donde les matabais?-preguntó Camicazi.

-Si,pero intenta no decir eso en voz alta-dijo Patapez.

-Por qué?-dijo Camicazi sosprendida.

-Pues por qué,los dragones se ponen un poco nerviosos-dijo Hipo.

-Mira que eso era muy fácil de saber-dijo Astrid burlandose de Camicazi.

-Astrid no empezemos-dijo Hipo un poco nervioso al ver como Astrid se ponía en frente de él como para protegerlo de Camicazi.

-Tranquilo, sólo le quiero decir una cosa-dijo Astrid mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Hipo.

-Dime-dijo Camicazi con una mirada seria.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tocarlo-dijo Astrid con una mirada desafiante-ya que yo me lo encontre primero-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Hipo por la cintura.

-Espera que tu te lo encontraste primero? Eso es una mentira! Puede que a ti te conosca desde que teníais 4 años pero yo, fui su primera amiga,yo le protegía de los demás-dijo Camicazi defendiendose.

-Bueno,Cami te voy a enseñar a mi amigo-dijo Hipo separandose dificilmente de Astrid,ya que ella le había abrazado muy fuerte.

-Vale-dijo Camicazi agarrando una mano de Hipo,haciendo que el se sonrojase y que ella sonría.

-"Maldita sea, esto no puede acabar así"-dijo Astrid pensando con mucha rabía.

-Oh oh,ha entrado una nueva gallina al gallinero-dijo Brutilda burlandose de Astrid.

-Que pasa?-dijo Brutacio sin enterarse de nada.

-Nada,solo que Brutilda,piensa que estoy celosa y yo lo ultimo que sería es estar celosa-dijo Astrid mirando a Cami con una gran rabia.

-Ohhh Astrid esta celosa de la chica guapa-dijo Brutacio burlandose de Astrid.

-Luego,os voy a dar una cita con mi hacha-dijo Astrid muy enfadada.

-Oh oh si que esta celosa- dijieron los gemelos riendose.

-Quien está celosa de quien ?-preguntó Hipo sin enterarse de nada,ya que había estado hablando con Camicazi sobre el libro de dragones.

-Pues-dijo Patapez apuntó de soltarlo todo-auch-dijo al ser golpeado por Astrid en el estomago.

-Tranquilo Hipo,no pasa nada,nadie esta celoso de alguien-dijo Astrid cogiendole a Hipo del brazo.

-Hey que haces,cogiendole a mi Hipo del brazo?-dijo Camicazi intentando coger a Hipo.

-Tu Hipo? El es mi Hipo-dijo Astrid muy enfadada.

Derrepente un dragón apareció en medio de las dos rubias y cogió a Hipo, mientras lo abrazaba y le lamía la cara.

-Hola Desdentado,sabes has venido en un buen momento-dijo Hipo sonriendo-bueno Camicazi , Desdentado-dijo separandose de su amigo y mirando a Camicazi-Desdentado, Camicazi-mirando a Desdentado, quien miraba a Cami con una mirada curiosa.

-Así que,ese es tu amigo,un gusto en conocerte Desdentado mi nombre es Camicazi y tranquilo soy la novia de tu dueño-dijo Camicazi tocando a Desdentado en la cabeza con confianza y guiñandole a Hipo el ojo.

Desdentando al oir la palabra "novia",para él era como compañero y se quedo un poco sosprendido, no eran su jinete y la guerrera vikinga compañeros? Pero despues de mirar a las dos rubias a los ojos lo entendió todo,su jinete era un don juan, había conquistado a dos guerreras, que se estaban peleando por él,esto sería muy divertido de ver.

**Continuará...**

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto y que sea tan corto.**

**Que os guste.**

**En el proximo más Cami vs Astrid.**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo5

-Espera, acabas de decir que Hipo es tu novio?-preguntó Astrid poniendo el hacha en el hombro de la princesa.

-Huy lo siento, se me olvidaba que alguien tiene celos-dijo Camicazi mientras apartaba el hacha de su hombro.

-Se te olvido, que yo soy su novia-dijo Astrid muy enfadada-" Juro que voy a matarla"-pensó Astrid.

-Esto se esta poniendo muy divertido-dijo Patán susurrando a los gemelos.

-Esto va a ser lo mejor Astrid vs Camicazi-dijo Brutilda sonriendo.

-Seguro que gana Camicazi, es muy rapida-dijo Brutacio contento.

-No, seguro que gana Astrid es muy fuerte-dijo Brutilda

-No Camicazi ganara-dijo Brutacio molestando a su hermana.

-Atontado Astrid es mucho mejor que Camicazi-dijo Brutilda pegando a su hermano.

-Chicos en vez de pelearos, me podreís ayudar a parar esta pelea-dijo Hipo nervioso, mientras Astrid y Camicazi ya habían empezado a luchar con su hacha y espada.

-Pero si esta muy divertido-dijo Brutilda intentando tranquilizar al chico.

-Hipo, si yo fuera tu, estaría muy contento que dos bellezas pelearan por mi-dijo Patan un poco celoso.

-Pero yo no soy tu-dijo Hipo suplicando a sus amigos-por favor-mirandolos con ojitos brillantes.

-Esta bien-dijieron los cuatro.

-Muchas gracias chicos-dijo Hipo contento

-Bueno, estas loco,pero eso me gusta-dijo Brutilda coqueteando con Hipo, pero dos manos cogieron sus cuernos y la tiraron fuera de Hipo.

-Brutilda-dijieron las dos rubias con unos gran celos.

-No puedo ni coquetear?-pregunto Brutilda.

-Si,pero con alguien que no sea Hipo-dijo Astrid amenazandola con su hacha.

-Intenta, coquetear con mi Hipo y juro que vas a sufrir la ira de la princesa de los Bog-ladrones-dijo Camicazi con una mirada asesina.

-Para el carro, el es mi Hipo, yo le conquiste primero,el me ama más a mi que a ti-dijo Astrid volviendo a poner el hacha en la cabeza de Cami.

-Podrias dejar esa estupida hacha, y además, cuando me libre de ti,pienso hacer que Hipo se enamore de mi,y el día de mi boda, juro que bailare en tu tumba-dijo Cami apartando el hacha de su cabeza.

-No, yo me casare con él-dijo Astrid amenazando a Cami con el hacha.

-Desdentado que debo hacer?-preguntó Hipo a su amigo,mientras este le miraba divertido.

- A mi no me lo preguntes, Mr roba corazones, son tus chicas a si que tu lo tienes que solucionar-pensó el dragón mientras hacía gestos como para decirle lo que había pensado.

- Gracias por nada,reptil inútil-dijo Hipo entendiendo el mensaje de su amigo, solo se le ocurria una idea, ir a pedir ayuda a su padre.

-Chicos, separar a Astrid y a Camicazi mientras yo voy a por mi padre-dijo Hipo yendose siendo seguido por Desdentado, quien este mando el mismo mensaje para los dragones.

-Ya le habeís oido, hay que separar a Astrid y a Cami-dijo Patapez.

-Perdona yo soy el jefe aquí ahora-dijo Patan con confianza.

-No, yo soy el tercero al mando-dijo Patapez gritando a Patan.

-Genial , esto se esta poniendo interesante-dijo Brutacio contento.

-Que nos peleamos nosotros tambien-dijo Brutilda pegando a su hermano.

-Vale-dijo Brutacio empezando una pelea con su hermana.

-Muy bien, vomito y eructo, vosotros calmar a Cami, garfio y yo calmaremos a Astrid y Barrilete tu ve a calmar a Patapez y a Patan y si ves que se han calmado, ven a ayudar a Vomito y eructo vale?-dijo Tormenta a los otros dragones.

-Vale-dijieron todos.

Continuará...

Garfio es el dragón de Patan.

Tormenta de Astrid

Vomito y Eructo de Brutacio y Brutilda

Barrilete de Patapez.

No me sabia sus nombres en latino y los e puesto en castellano.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pobres dragones, podrán calmar a los adolestentes?**

**Llegara Hipo a tiempo con Estoico para calmar a Astrid y a Camicazi?**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo6

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la academia de dragones, Hipo andaba buscando a su padre, hasta que se encontro con Bocón.

-Vaya,hola Hipo, se puede saber porque estas corriendo de un lado para otro, como si fuera algo muy importante?-dijo un Bocon curioso.

-Bocon,sabes donde esta mi padre ?-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Pues acaba de irse a pasear con Tornado-dijo Bocon.

-Genial,simplemente genial-dijo Hipo dandose en la cabeza.

-E echo algo mal ?-dijo Bocon un poco preocupado?

-No,solo que, va a haber una gran batalla, y solo mi padre lo podia parar-dijo Hipo sintiendose culpable.

-En algo, te has equivocado-dijo Bocon sonriendo.

-En que?-preguntó Hipo muy sosprendido

-Pues tu que crees?-preguntó Bocon señalandose a si mismo.

-No se, pero por qué te estas señalando a ti mismo-dijo Hipo sin entender nada, haciendo que Bocón se diera con la mano.

-"Por que mi aprendiz es tan...tonto a veces?"-se preguntó mentalmente Bocon-Que yo tambien puedo solucionar el problema.

-Estás seguro?Puedes controlar a dos chicas guerreras y muy tercas?-preguntó Hipo no muy seguro.

-Tu confia en mi,ahora vamos a la academia de dragón,para ver como están las cosas allí-dijo Bocon mientras iban a la academia de dragones.

-Espero que no sea un campo de batalla y que los demás hayan podido calmar a Cami y a Astrid-dijo Hipo un poco preocupado.

-"Pues despues de haber visto las caras de tus chicas, seguro que estan apunto de matarse"-dijo Desdentado pensando mientras estaba sonriendo.

-Tranquilo Hipo, bueno si una se ha ido al otro barrio, no tendras problemas para elegir a la chica-dijo Bocon bromeando.

-Bocon-dijo Hipo enfadado.

-Solo era una broma-dijo Bocon riendose-aunque tampoco es mala idea tener dos mujeres como esposas-dijo el susurrandole a Hipo haciendo que se sonrojase.

-Bocon-dijo Hipo sonrojado y enfadado-bueno ya hemos vuelto...

Los dragones pudieron parar a Patan,Patapez,Brutacio y Brutilda de su pelea,pero era casi imposible detener a las dos rubias de su pelea,Garfio,Patan,Barrilete y los gemelos intentaban parar a Camicazi y Vomito/Eructo,Patapez,Tormenta intentaban parar a Astrid.

-Soltarme, tengo que demostrar a esa estupida Bog-Ladrona, que Hipo ya tiene a alguien-dijo Astrid intentando escaparse.

-Dejarme, tengo que darle el merecido a esa estupida-dijo Camicazi enfadada.

Hipo y Bocon estaban muy sosprendidos.

-Hipo, creo que esto va ser..bueno no tan fácil como lo planeaba-dijo Bocon un poco preocupado.

-Tienes algún plan en mente?-preguntó Hipo

-Bueno, no,si,no...-decía Bocon

-Tienes un plan si o no?-dijo Hipo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Algo así-dijo Bocon no muy seguro.

-Mira, tu intenta calmarlas y si falla, pues habrá que esperar a mi padre-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Si, esa es la misma idea que yo estaba pensando-dijo Bocon.

Pero antes de que hicieran algo, Estoico aparecio sosprendido.

-Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?-dijo Estoico gritando enfadado haciendo que todos, incluso Astrid y Cami lo miraran sosprendidas.

-"Parece que esas dos están muertas"-dijo Desdentando pensando con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy en problemas"-dijieron Astrid y Camicazi pensando a la vez.

Continuará...

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, espero que os guste.**

**Astrid y Cami están en problemas que dirá Estoico?**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo7

-Camicazi,Astrid que esta pasando? Estaba volando con Tornado, cuando oi vuestras voces gritando-dijo Estoico enfadado.

-Tranquilo, Estoico, solo estabamos, entrenando-intento Astrid calmar al jefe.

-Si, y yo iba ganando-dijo Camicazi molestando a Astrid.

-Tu ganando?Ja ni en tus sueños-dijo Astrid enfadada.

-Ya basta, como castigo limpiareis la aca-dijo Estoico pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-Alvin y los marginados están aquí-dijo una voz.

-Lo que faltaba-dijo Estoico enfadado-vosotras dos proteger a Hipo-dijo Estoico yendose.

-Tranquilo, Hipo yo te protegere-dijo Camicazi sacando su espada y poniendose al lado de Hipo.

-Hey para el carro, soy yo su protectora-dijo Astrid amenazando con su hacha a Camicazi.

-Tu?,no me hagas reir, yo soy su protectora-dijo Camicazi amenzando a Astrid con su espada.

-Desdentado quedate aqui, ahora vengo, voy a por mi escudo-dijo Hipo yendose a la fragua.

-"Siento que algo malo va a pasarle a Hipo, espero que solo sean mis imaginaciones"-pensó Desdentado mientras miraba divertido la pelea de las chicas.

En la fragua.

-Donde estara mi escudo?-pensó Hipo mirando por toda la fragua-aqui esta,junto con el hacha de Astrid….Salvaje-dijo Hipo asustado al ver al ayudante de Alvin con dos soldados.

-Hola, Hipo-dijo Salvaje cogiendolo y golpeandolo en la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara-vamos llevemosle , para terminar la misión-dijo Salvaje sonriendo.

Mientras llevaban a un Hipo desmayado, se le cayó su cuardeno.

Mientras tanto, Alvin y Estoico se estaban peleando.

-"Bien ya era hora"-pensó Alvin sonriendo, al ver la señal de Salvaje que ya habían cumplido la misión-Bueno Estoico, ya e conseguido lo que e querido, así que me voy-dijo Alvin mientras se montaba a su muerte susurrante y les daba la señal a los demás para que se retiraran.

Cuando todos los parias se fueron.

-"Aquí algo anda mal"-pensó Estoico preocupado.

-Estoico e encontrado esto en la fragua-dijo Bocon enseñandole el cuaderno de Hipo.

-Esto es…-dijo Estoico asustado-"no puede ser"-pensó Estoico hasta que oyó dos voces femeninas muy conocidas llamando a su hijo y ala vez discutiendo.

-Hipo!-dijo Camicazi buscando a Hipo.

-Donde estas?-preguntó Astrid tambien buscando a Hipo.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa mocosa-dijo Camicazi muy enfadada con Astrid.

-No, todo esto es por tu culpa, si tu no hubieses venido, ahora Hipo no estaría desaparecido-dijo Astrid gritando.

-No me grites asi, es que no sabes quien soy?-dijo Camicazi apuntandola con su espada.

-Ah si, una princesa mimada,mocosa,terca y estupida-dijo Astrid preparandose para otra pelea.

-Repitelo si te atreves, buey de batalla-dijo Camicazi muy enfadada.

-Astrid!Camicazi! Venid aqui ahora mismo!-dijo Estoico muy enfadado.

Las dos se acercaron a Estoico, quien estaba muy decepcionado y enfadado con las dos.

-Se puede saber, por que no podeis cumplir una simple orden las dos-dijo Estoico muy enfadado.

-No es que no puedo, jefe-dijo Astrid a la defensiva-Es que una niñata siempre anda en mi camino.

-Eso no es una excusa jovencita!-dijo Estoico muy enfadado-sabes que teneis que hacer un trabajo en equipo.

-Yo jamas,iba a hacer un trabajo en equipo con un aliento de buey-dijo Camicazi a la defensiva.

-Por vuestra culpa, Hipo esta ahora en la isla Paria-dijo Estoico.

-Que?-dijieron las dos horrorizadas.

-Astrid, desde ahora quedas expulsada de la academia de dragones, y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle a Hipo-dijo Estoico-ni te acerques a él.

-Pero..jefe-dijo Astrid muy enfadada y triste.

-Y tu princesita-dijo Estoico a Camicazi-Mañana te iras de Berk, y no quiero que vuelvas, si es sin tu madre, y tampoco quiero que hables más con Hipo-dijo Estoico enfadado ahora iros a dormir-dijo Estoico mirando la luna de la noche-Mañana al alba todos los jinetes excepto Astrid, iremos a rescatar a Hipo-dijo Estoico antes de entrar en su casa.

Y todo el mundo se fue a dormir, Camicazi y Astrid tuvieron que compartir cuarto.

-Oye Astrid-dijo Camicazi muy triste.

-Que?-dijo Astrid muy bajo y triste.

-No puedo dormir, solo al pensar que Hipo está en la isla Paria, con los marginados-dijo Camicazi muy triste.

-Si, yo tambien pienso lo mismo, y tambien que si el vuelve, el jefe le dara una poción de que quita el amor-dijo Astrid secandose las lagrimas.

-Es verdad, con solo pensar que Hipo estara en brazos de otra, y no en las nuestras-dijo Camicazi muy enfadada.

-Nuestro?-preguntó Astrid sosprendida y mirando a los ojos de Camicazi.

-Si, yo pensaba que podiamos llevarnos bien, tu y yo amigas, y quedarnos con Hipo, los tres-dijo Camicazi.

-Desde cuando piensas eso?-preguntó Astrid sosprendida.

-Desde que iniciamos ahora mismo la conversacion-dijo Camicazi sentandose en la cama-no me gusta compartir a Hipo con alguien pero..creo que sería divertido.

-Es verdad,las dos podiamos ser muy buenas amigas,podiamos proteger a Hipo, pero la batalla por amor aun seguiria-dijo Astrid sonriendo tristemente.

-Si, pero nos divertiriamos las dos, además creo que la dos juntas podiamos poner muy rojo a Hipo-dijo Camicazi sonriendo al recordar los sonrojos de Hipo.

-No hay más que hablar, vamos-dijo Astrid levantandose de la cama y yendose a la puerta.

-A donde?-preguntó Camicazi sosprendida.

-Pues a rescatar a Hipo-dijo Astrid saliendo de la casa seguido de Camicazi.

-Los tres no vamos a caber en un dragón-dijo Camicazi.

-Quien ha dicho que vamos a ir en un mismo dragón-dijo Astrid señalando a Desdentado y a Tormenta.

Continuará…..

**Este es el capítulo mas largo que e echo...ufff.**

**Seguro que ya sabeis quien se va montar en quien.**

**Espero que os guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

-Quieres que yo vuele con Desdentado?-preguntó Camicazi.

-Claro, tranquila es fácil, primero tienes que demostrarle que eres su amiga-dijo Astrid acercando la mano de Camicazi a la cabeza del dragón.

Desdentado miró la mano y después la acarició.

-Bueno ya confía en ti, ahora te puedes montar en él-dijo Astrid montandose en Tormenta.

Camicazi se montó en el dragón y antes de volar muy bien pues se dio muchos golpes.

-Bueno parece que ya nos podemos ir no?-preguntó Astrid apunto de reirse.

-Hey, no da gracia darte unos buenos golpes y tener ramas en el pelo-dijo Camicazi enfadada.

-Deja de quejarte, y vayamos a por Hipo-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Si, y yo no me estaba quejando-dijo Cami a la defensiva.

-Huy que no-dijo Astrid sacárstica

Y así empezaron a discutir otra vez.

En la isla paria.

Hipo estaba encerrado en una carcel, hasta que llegó Alvin con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, conquistador-dijo Alvin sonriendo.

-Alvin, que quieres de mi?-dijo Hipo enfadado.

-Quiero que te unas a nosotros conquistador-dijo Alvin.

-Y qué pasa si no quiero?-preguntó Hipo desafiante.

-Pues moriras asesinado por los dragones-dijo Alvin amenazandolo.

-Prefiero morir antes de unirme a ti Alvin-dijo Hipo seguro.

-Pues muy bien, tu lo has dicho mocoso-dijo Alvin enfadado-Salvaje atale las manos y llevale la comida a los dragones-dijo Alvin antes de irse.

Salvaje hizo lo que dijo Alvin, aunque le costo atar al chico al principio con las cuerdas ya que el chico hacía fuerza.

Salvaje y Hipo se dirigian al lugar donde estaban los dragones furiosos.

-Esto te lo has buscado tu solito mocoso-dijo Salvaje-Pero puedes cambiar de opinion.

-Ni hablar, no pienso cambiar de opinion-dijo Hipo decidido.

-Bueno, no hay otro remedio-dijo Salvaje dirigiendose para abrir la puerta pero fue detenido por un ruido y un hacha.

-"Un hacha vikinga"-pensó Salvaje aterrorizado.

-Desdentado?-preguntó Hipo sosprendido.

En Berk.

Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para ir en busca de Hipo y rescatarlo.

Estoico estaba cogiendo su espada cuando Magnus Hofferson entró a su casa.

-Estoico, Astrid y Camicazi se han ido-dijo Magnus preocupado.

-Como que se han ido?-pregunto Estoico muy sosprendido.

-Hemos ido a despertalas cuando no estaban y despues hemos visto que Tormenta se ha ido con ellas-dijo Elsa Hofferson también preocupada.

-Pero a donde habran ido?-preguntó Estoico enfadado-"Esas dos niñas siempre metiendose en problemas".

.Creo que se han ido a la isla Paria-dijo Bocon entrando a la casa-han ido a rescatar a Hipo.

-Pero si les dije que se quedaran aqui-dijo Estoico enfadado.

-Creo que ya se por que lo han echo-dijo Bocon triste.

-No me digas, es por que les e prohibido estar con Hipo no?-dijo Estoico.

-Si, Astrid y Cami han ido para que las perdones, y demostrarte a ti que pueden proteger a Hipo-dijo Bocon.

-Todo el mundo a los dragones-dijo Estoico-nos dirigimos a la isla Paria.

En la isla Paria

-Hipo estas bien?-pregunto Cami bajandose de Desdentado y protegiendolo mientras sacaba su espada.

-Te han hecho algo?-preguntó Astrid preocupada y cogiendo su hacha y protegiendo a Hipo.

-No, muchas gracias por venir a rescatarme-dijo Hipo sonriendo haciendo que las dos chicas se ruborizaran-parece que ya os llevais bien.

-Bueno,algo así-dijo Astrid mientras se ponía en modo defensa al ver a los soldados parias acercase.

Continuará….


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Mientras con Estoico y los demás, que ya se estaban dirigiendo a la isla Paria.

-"Espero llegar a tiempo,juro que Alvin no se saldrá otra vez con la suya"-pensó Estoico enfadado-Heldegar y Cubo vosotros ir a avisar a Bertha.

-Muy bien, vamos Cubo-dijo Heldegar en su Pesadilla Monstruosa dirigiendose a la isla de los Bog-Ladrones.

-A donde? A Berk?-preguntó Cubo sin saber a donde ir con su Gronckle.

-Ah tu solo sigueme-dijo Heldegar yendose siendo seguido por Cubo.

En la isla Paria.

Astrid,Tormenta,Cami y Desdentado defendian a Hipo de los Parias.

-Malditos Parias, jamás tocareis a mi prometido-dijo Camicazi enfadada y derrotando a todos los Parias quien se acercaban a ella.

-Espera, como que tu prometido?-dijo Astrid levantando una ceja mientras defendia a Hipo de los Parias con su hacha.

-Bueno,ya sabes la tradición, solo se puede tener una esposa, pero también se puede tener una novia-dijo Camicazi.

-Me estas diciendo que yo tengo que ser la novia y tu la mujer?-preguntó Astrid peleando más fuerte que antes.

-Si,pero tranquila ya intentaremos razonar al jefe para que lo acepte como yo su esposa y tu como su novia-dijo Camicazi sonriendo.

-Quien te ha dicho que me gustaria a mi ser la novia?-dijo Astrid acercandose a Camicazi mientras derrumbaba a otro Paria.

-Que tiene de malo?-preguntó Cami tambien acercandose mientras derrotaba a dos Parias.

-Pues que no podré disfrutar de mi futuro esposo la noche de bodas-dijo Astrid un poco enfadada.

-Lo mismo te digo-dijo Cami.

-Chicas no es momento de pelearse-dijo Hipo un poco asustado.

-Lo siento Hipo, pero esto ahi que solucionarlo aquí y ahora-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa diabolica.

-Tienes razón-dijo Cami con la misma sonrisa mirando a los Parias, quienes se asustaron un poco.

-Muy bien Astrid, quien derrote a más Parias sera la esposa de Hipo-dijo Cami dirigiendose a los Parias.

-Muy bien, esto sera divertido-dijo Astrid tambien dirigiendose a los Parias.

-"Esto promete ser divertido"-pensaron los dos dragones.

Y asi como las dos rubias empezaron a pelear/jugar con los Parias.

-Voy 18!-dijo Astrid derrotando a otro Paria.

-Suerte de principiante yo voy 23!-dijo Cami derrotando a dos Parias a la vez.

-Con que esto se pone dificil-dijo Astrid derrotando a otros tres Parias.

Al final derrotaron a todos los Parias incluso a Alvin!

-Bien, princesa a cuandos has derrotado?-preguntó Astrid.

-56-dijo Cami orgullosa, pero se sosprendio al ver la cara de sospresa de Astrid.

-Lo mismo que yo-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Un empate, no esta mal para nuestra primera prueba-dijo Cami sonriendo-Eres muy buena Hofferson, creo que eres mi mejor rival que e tenido nunca.

-Lo mismo te digo, pero debo decirte que tambien ahí otra persona quien también es mi rival en el amor-dijo Astrid sonriendo mientras se montaba en Tormenta con Cami.

-Y quien es?Igual también se convierte en mi rival-dijo Cami con curiosidad.

-Ya te lo dire, y Hipo?-preguntó Astrid a Hipo quien estaba montando en Desdentando.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Hipo un poco nervioso.

-Se puede saber que escondias con las manos, cuando fui a visitarte a la forja-dijo Astrid con una ceja levantada.

-Ya lo veras-dijo Hipo ruborizado.

-Hipo se te ve muy bien ruborizado-dijo Cami guiñandole el ojo haciendo que Hipo se ruborizase más.

-Muy buena estrategia Camicazi-dijo Astrid sonriendo al ver a su chico ruborizado.

-No hay de que Astrid-dijo Cami sonriendo también al ver a Hipo ruborizado.

Mientras hacían su regreso a Berk, se encontraron con Estoico y los demás quienes se quedaron muy sosprendidos al ver a los tres contentos.

Continuará…

** Que pensara Estoico al ver a Astrid y Cami hablando animadamente?**

**Le dará Hipo su regalo a Astrid?**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aqui, es que no entiendo nada-dijo Bocon muy sosprendido.

-Bueno, es un poco dificil de creer pero Astrid y Cami han unido sus fuerzas para salvarme de los marginados-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Espera, quieres decir que Astrid y Cami quien casi se pelean a muerte, han unido sus fuerzas para salvarte?-preguntó Brusca sin creerselo.

-Voy a pensar para haber si lo entiendo-dijo Brusco intentando pensar-lo siento pero mi cabeza no llega a pensar así que no lo entiendo.

-Pues qué hemos llegado a un acuerdo,y hemos ido a salvar a Hipo de los marginados-dijo Camicazi.

-Y además derrotamos a Alvin-dijo Astrid orgullosa.

-A Alvin el traicionero?-preguntó Bocon con la boca abierta.

-Si, el mismo-dijieron las dos.

-Hipo, ten mucho cuidado con estas dos-susurro Bocon.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta-contestó Hipo.

-Bueno, cuando volvemos a Berk ya pensare en que hacer con vosotras dos-dijo Estoico mirando con seriedad a las dos chicas quien tragaron nerviosamente.

-Pero Papa-dijo Hipo intentando protestar.

-No protestes, es mi decisión-dijo Estoico.

-Esta bien-suspiro Hipo derrotado.

-Lo siento, siempre os suelo meter en líos-dijo Hipo un poco triste.

-No pasa nada Hipo, seguro que es una tonteria de nada-dijo Camicazi sin preocupaciones.

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquila despues de que nos hablase de esa forma-dijo Astrid sosprendida.

-Tu relajate, ya veras que no va a ser nada al final-dijo Camicazi sin preocupaciones.

-"Nunca había conocido a alguien tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones"-pensó Astrid sosprendida

Cuando llegaron a Berk, todo el mundo acorralo a Astrid y a Camicazi para preguntarles como habían podido con los parias y tipo de esas preguntas.

Sin que la gente se enterara Astrid y Camicazi se fueron.

-Demasiadas preguntas en un solo día-dijo Camicazi.

-Si, es como estar en la boca de la muerte verde-dijo Astrid suspirando mientras recordaba al gran temible dragón.

-Quien es Muerte Verde?-preguntó Camicazi sin saber nada.

-No sabes quien es?-preguntó Astrid un poco sosprendida.

-No, solo se que se acabó la guerra entre los vikingos y dragones-contesto la princesa.

-No me queda más remedio que contarte la historia-dijo la guerrera un poco seria al recordar esos días.

-En esa historia se cuenta como Hipo perdió la pierna?-pregunto Camicazi

-Si, y como hizo una gran amistad prohibida con un dragón-contesto Astrid apunto de empezar la historia.

-Astrid, Camicazi, venir aquí, no creeis que os librais de vuestro castigo-dijo Estoico con tono serio.

-Joe, mira que Estoico el Vasto tiene la mania de aparecer en el peor momento-refunfuño Camicazi.

-Te he oido princesita-dijo Estoico con seriedad.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al jefe.

Que castigo tenía Estoico para ellas?

Continuará…..

**Lo siento por haber tardado mucho es que e empezado con examenes y más las clases..**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, en que lio se han metido esas dos.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, No sabia que esta historia le gustase a mucha gente.**


End file.
